The present invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle.
A headlight for a motor vehicle having an adjustable motor-driven reflector is known from DE-PS 30 48 751. The headlight is provided with an electromotive adjusting device for adjusting the inclination of parts of the headlight. The adjusting device is accommodated in its own housing and comprises an electric motor and a step-down gear unit. The housing with the adjusting device is attached to the rear side of the headlight housing with a supporting frame. The step-down gear unit of the adjusting device is connected with the parts of the headlight to be adjusted via a coupling element.
The disadvantage of this headlight is that a very deep installation space is required for the headlight because of the separately mounted housing of the adjusting device. In order to protect the adjusting device from soiling, it is necessary to take steps for sealing at the housing. Other disadvantages consist in that the headlight housing must comprise required special fastening elements for attaching the housing and a separate cable guide is required for the electrical connection of the electric motor.